Reality
by Stellar Dragneel
Summary: Realita. Kenyataan yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan atau tutupi. Naruto mengerti, hidup terus berjalan. Dan yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah menjalani dengan caranya. Cara terbaik untuk bahagia dengan keluarganya, yang menyayanginya setulus hati mereka/Naruto female oke/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**Reality**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Alert GJ/Abal/G sesuai EYD/SasuFemNaru**

Konoha, Februari 2014

Tampak seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang menanti kedatangan sahabat mereka dari pintu kedatangan.

"Kau yakin sekarang, Hinata?" Tanya pemuda dengan tato segitiga dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Ha'i, Kiba-kun. Dia bilang jam 8" Jawab Hinata, tanpa gagap, pada kekasihnya dengan kalem.

"CK, ini sudah lebih dari-"

"Baru 5 menit, Dogy" Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, membuat keduanya berbalik dan menatap tak percaya sosok dihadapannya. Bagaimanapun, sahabat mereka tampak begitu rupawan. Dengan wajah putih, rambut pirang jabrik dan sebuah kacamata yang menutupi bola mata sapphirenya. Penampilannya ditunjang dengan sebuah kaos polo putih yang ditutupi oleh kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan, serta celana jeans dan sepatu sportnya yang menambah kesan sporty pada sosok dihadapannya. Benar-benar membuat para gadis jejeritan, lihat saja kiri-kanan mereka yang menampakkan para gadis yang siap meneteskan air liur demi dapat berkenalan dengan sosok rupawan dihadapannya-oke abaikan yang terakhir.

"Astaga... A-Ao-kun?" Suara Hinata tercekat, tidak menyangka sosok dihadapannya adalah orang yang sama.

"Long time no see, Hime" Ujar Ao sambil mencium punggung tangan Hinata sebelum membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ck, berhenti menggoda tunanganku, Ao" Kiba bersidekap menatap sebal pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hahaha... Kau tidak berubah, Dogy" Ujar Ao tertawa senang. Membuat Kiba dan Hinata yang melihatnya ikut senang.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, tetap saja jahil. Astaga... Lama tidak jumpa kawan" Ujar Kiba ketika mereka berpelukan.

"Hn, lama tidak jumpa. 10? Ah tidak. 11 tahun, ne?" Balas Ao sumringah, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ehm" Suara deheman Hinata membuat mereka tertawa.

"Astaga... Hinata-chan... Kau tidak perlu cemburu begitu. Aku tidak akan merebut Dogy darimu... Tenang saja, Hime..." Ujar Ao yang membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

"Aku lebih takut jika kau yang terpesona padanya, Sayang... " Ujar Kiba yang sukses membuat Hinata memerah.

"Hahaha... Kau masih saja pemalu, Hime. Dan Kiba, berhenti menggodanya sebelum dia pingsan" Lanjut Ao yang tahu kebiasaan Hinata.

"Ha'i ha'i... Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" Ujar Kiba yang membantu Ao membawa kopernya, sementara Ao menggandeng tangan Hinata sambil bercerita panjang lebar kehidupannya selama di Inggris. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali tertawa bersama.

"Jadi kau akan jadi perwakilan nenekmu, disana? Astaga... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti" Ujar Kiba khawatir.

"Tenanglah, Kiba. Aku bisa melalui semuanya selama ini. Ini hanya pertemuan kecil dengan mereka." Jawab Ao datar.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Nanti malam adalah pesta pertunangan Shikamaru-nii dan Temari-nee, kan?" Tanya Ao mengingat sebuah undangan miliknya.

"Ya, dan aku yakin mereka akan sangat terkejut melihatmu kembali seperti ini" Ujar Kiba tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemudi.

"Kau akan datang?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Hn, tentu saja. Aku merindukan keduanya, meski aku cukup sering berhubungan dengan mereka" Jawab Ao membuat keduanya mengernyit heran.

"Sering bertemu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hn. Kalian tidak lupa siapa aku, kan?" Tanya Ao menatap keduanya dengan alis tertekuk. Melihat ketidaktahuan keduanya, Ao pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astagaaaaa... Maaf, kawan. Aku lupa jika namaku belum cukup terkenal disini" Ujar Ao santai.

"Hmm... Yah, kau bisa lihat aku yang sekarang. Aku adalah Senju Ao, salah satu cucu Senju Tsunade, Direktur utama Rasengan Corp, dan tunangan dari Namikaze Naruto, salah satu jenius musik dan desainer muda yang diperhitungkan di kawasan benua Pasifik" Jelasnya santai, seolah membaca ramalan cuaca yang cerah tanpa awan mendung.

"A-apa?" Teriak keduanya terkejut. Hingga Kiba menghentikan lanju mobilnya mendadak, membuatnya nyaris terjadi kecelakaan beruntun.

"Yah, seperti itulah..." Ao mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Astaga... Ao, kau... Benar-benar berubah. Rasengan Corp? Kau-mendirikannya sendiri?" Ujar Hinata tanpa berkedip.

"Tentu saja... Aku bukan lagi yang _dulu_. Bahkan, aku akan memberikan surprise pada mereka nanti" Ujar Ao dengan seringai yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh kedua sahabatnya. Sahabat yang menerima dia apa adanya, bukan karena kekayaan, penampilan maupun statusnya.

"Hah~ Ku harap kau tidak akan membuat kekacauan di pesta nanti, Ao. Mengingat _mereka_ semua ada disana nanti" Ujar Kiba kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa janji, Dogy. Karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti" Jawaban Ao membuat Hinata dan Kiba mendesah lelah. Mereka khawatir, sangat khawatir.

.x.o.x.

Pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemennya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengingat masa lalu.

"Ck, bodohnya aku. Hahaha..." Tawanya hambar. Matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris sapphirenya yang tidak tertutupi oleh kacamatanya. Beranjak perlahan menuju beranda apartemennya yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan kota Konoha.

"11 tahun, eh? Ternyata banyak sekali yang berubah" Ujarnya mengacak surai pirang jabriknya sambil tersenyum, menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Mengingat dirinya yang juga **banyak** berubah.

"Hah~ Semoga saja nanti malam cukup menarik" Ujarnya sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam.

Malam Hari di Manshion Keluarga Nara. Tampak para tamu undangan yang sudah memenuhi ruangan ballroom yang telah disulap sedimikian rupa, sehingga tampak sangat memukau. Para tamu pada umumnya berasal dari para petinggi negara, artis papan atas dan keluarga ternama yang menjadi rekan kerja keluarga Nara. Meski banyak juga yang berasal dari keluarga biasa, yang merupakan sahabat dari kedua pemeran utama pesta tersebut.

Ao yang datang seorang diri tampak memukau para tamu undangan, terutama para wanita single yang langsung jatuh hati dengan penampilannya. Penampilan Ao sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan saat dia dibandara, kecuali jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya yang menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai eksekutif muda. Namun Ao tampak tidak peduli dan segera menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Hey, Rusa-nii. Selamat ya... Akhirnya kalian bisa bersama" Suara Ao membuat Shikamaru dan Temari berbalik terkejut.

"Astaga..." Temari membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Hai, Nee-san" Ujarnya menaikkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Kau. Datang kemari. Seperti ini? Ao?" Tanya Shikamaru yang entah kenapa tampak tidak suka.

"Ck, mendokusai. Yang penting aku datang, dasar rusa pemalas" Ujar Ao datar meminjam trendmark Shikamaru. Mengerti ketidaksukaan Ao akan maksud Shikamaru, Temari segera mencairkan suasana dengan memeluk Ao.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Temari.

"Haha, gomenne Nee-san. Aku punya banyak urusan. Salahkan saja rusa pemalas itu yang mengajukan proyek di LA. Aku kan jadi repot memenuhi permintaannya" Jawab Ao.

"Itu karena kau terlalu perfeksionis. Mendokusai..." Balas Shikamaru gantian memeluk Ao.

Tak lama kemudian muncul keluarga Namikaze yang terdiri dari Namikaze Minato dan istrinya, Namikaze Kushina, serta dua orang putra-putrinya, Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Shion. Mereka cukup menarik perhatian tamu undangan, mengingat status mereka yang merupakan salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang, dan jangan lupakan wajah mereka yang rupawan.

"Ao, kau tak apa?" Tanya Temari khawatir ketika tatapan mereka sama-sama tertuju pada tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa denganku?" Tanya Ao menatap keduanya tidak mengerti.

"Ao-"

"Temari, cukup. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" Ujar Shikamaru menengahi.

"Shika-nii benar, Nee-san. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" Ujar Ao menatap sekeliling.

"Karena yang ku kenal disini hanya kalian, dan teman-temanku" Ujarnya beranjak pergi menghampiri Hinata dan Kiba yang tampak berkumpul dengan beberapa orang teman mereka.

"Hah~ Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Shika-kun. Aku-"

"Hust... Dia orang yang kuat. Tenanglah..." Ujar Shikamaru merangkul tunangannya.

"Shikaku, selamat atas pertunangan anakmu" Suara Minato membuat pasangan itu tersadar dan segera berusaha bersikap biasa dan mencoba tersenyum ketika Nara Shikaku menggiring mereka menuju tamunya.

"Hey, Dogy. Hime-chan" Panggilan Ao membuat Kiba dan Hinata menoleh padanya, juga beberapa orang yang mendengarnya.

"Ck, hentikan panggilan menjijikkanmu itu, Ao" Ujar Kiba sebal. Setidaknya, jangan menggunakan panggilan _sayang_ itu ditempat umum begini, di tengah pesta besar seperti ini. Memalukan. Batinnya dongkol.

"Ah, Sorry, Kib. kebiasaan" Ujar Ao tanpa dosa.

"Astaga... Hinata, siapa dia? Kenalkan pada kami" Ujar Haruno Sakura berbisik pada Hinata, membuat Hinata mematung mendengarnya. Mengenalkannya? Batinnya bimbang dan takut.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Tanya Ao melihat Hinata yang terdiam tanpa berkedip menatapnya.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Ao-kun" Balasnya mencoba tersenyum.

"Hah~ Jangan begitu, Hime-chan... Kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku, kan? Hm?" Ujar Ao sambil membelai rambut Hinata penuh sayang.

"Hei, Ao. Lepaskan tangamu. Jangan mengganggu tunanganku" Ujar Kiba pura-pura kesal, menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya.

"Ups~ Sorry, Kib. Aku terhanyut suasana" Jawab Ao tanpa dosa.

"Ehm" Seseorang berdehem, membuat Ao mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa, tidak sopan mengabaikan kami, Tuan" Ujar Sakura kesal diacuhkan. Ao menatap gadis rupawan dihadapannya datar.

"Aa... Ku rasa anda benar, Nona. Namaku Senju Ao" Ujar Ao mengulurkan tangannya.

"Haruno Sakura" Jawab Sakura menjabat tangan Ao antusias, meski harus kecewa karena Ao segera melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Aku Yamanakan Ino, Yoroshiku" Ujar Ino menjabat tangannya semangat, bukan karena tertarik pada Ao, karena dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih-ralat-tunangan yang berdiri disebelahnya, Shimura Sai.

"Are, jadi ini Mrs. Shimura? Bukan begitu, Sai?" Ujar Ao dengan senyuman menggodanya. Membuat Ino merona, sementara Sakura kesal, karena lagi-lagi diabaikan.

"You're right, Mr. Senju. So, wherever your fiance?" Pertanyaan Sai membuat Sakura terkejut, tentu saja, tadinya dia mengira pemuda rupawan dihadapannya itu masih single.

"Hahaha... Well, you know wherever her is" Ujar Ao yang disambut tawa Sai, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dia tampakkan, bahkan pada tunangan tercintanya.

"I know. Here..." Sai memberi isyarat agar Ao mendekat, dan mereka pun berpelukan. Sesuatu yang tentu saja membuat Ino dan Sakura, bahkan tamu-tamu yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Aku terkejut kau kemari..." Bisik Sai lirih.

"Hahaha... Memang, apa yang perlu ku takutkan?" Tanya Ao sinis melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yeah, tak ada yang kau takutkan. I know" Jawab Sai. Keduanya menatap orang-orang dengan heran.

"Ehm... Sai-kun? Kau sangat dekat dengan Ao-san?" Tanya Ino curiga. Jangan-jangan, mereka pasangan homo. Oh My. Apa kata dunia? Yamanakan Ino, artis papan atas kalah pesona dengan seorang pemuda? No, way.

"Tentu, kami adalah sahabat dekat di kampus dulu. Dia sudah seperti adikku" Jawab Sai membuah Ino bernafas lega. Yah, Sai memang akan bersikap berbeda pada orang-orang terdekatnya, orang-orang yang disayanginya, meski interaksinya dengan Ao tampak aneh.

"Tenang saja, Ino-san" Ino menatap Ao yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sudah memiliki tunangan, dan jangan khawatir. Kami sama-sama _normal_ kok" Lanjutnya membuat Ino merona malu, ketahuan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Salahmu sendiri yang berwajah manis, Ao-chan" Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok dibelakang Ao.

"Dei-nee?" Ao mengerjap terkejut.

"Hmm... Kau tidak lupa kan, siapa aku?" Tanya Deidara memicingkan matanya.

"Ah-ya... Itu... Oh My" Tersadar akan sesuatu, Ao segera pamit pergi.

"Dei-nee... Salam untuk yang lain. Aku ada urusan, bye" Lanjutnya segera pergi sebelum bencana datang padanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kiba tak mengerti.

"Ck, selalu seperti ini. Pasti gara-gara _dia_ " Dan Deidara pun segera pamit untuk menyalami keluarga Nara yang sedang mengobrol bersama keluarga Namikaze, Sabaku dan Uchiha, menghampiri suaminya untuk memberikan kabar.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya" Bisiknya pada telinga Itachi, sang suami.

"Are, benarkah? Dimana dia?" Tanya Itachi menarik perhatian keluarganya.

"Siapa, Ita-kun?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Itu-"

"Ao, Kaa-san. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, dan dia tampak terburu-buru karena ada urusan _mendadak_ " Ujarnya menekankan kalimat terakhir, membuat salah seorang diantara mereka mendengus. Sedang Itachi menatap Deidara tanpa berkedip. Ao?

"Ao? Senju Ao?" Tanya Fugaku terkejut. Untuk apa anak itu ada di Jepang? Dan, Ao? Astaga...

"Ha'i" Jawab Deidara seadanya.

"Siapa dia, Fugaku?" Tanya Minato.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Fugaku heran melihat Minato menggeleng.

"Dia cucu angkat Tsunade-sama, direktur utama Rasenggan Corp." Dan jawaban Fugaku membuat seluruh keluarga Namikaze tersentak.

"Dan Tunangan Naru-chan" Ujar Temari menambahkan, membuat keluarga Uchiha menatapnya terkejut, namun segera berganti menjadi gelengan tak percaya ketika melihat Temari meringis tanpa dosa.

"Tunangan Naru-chan?" Bisik Kushina kaget. Putrinya, telah bertunangan? Tanpa memberikan kabar pada mereka? Apa maksud semua ini?

"Astaga... Naru-chan sudah bertunangan? Seperti apa dia sekarang? Aku tadi melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang menghampirimu. Apa dia yang bernama Senju Ao, Shika?" Tanya Shikaku pada putranya.

"Benar, Tou-san. Ao adalah teman kuliah kami" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Astaga... Kalian benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan putri seperti Naruto. Ku dengar dia menjadi pemain biola terkenal dan desainer yang diperhitungkan di benua pasifik? Astaga... Ditambah Ao, direktur utama Rasenggan? Ku dengar dia mendirikan perusahaan itu dengan jerih payahnya sendiri sambil membantu Naru-chan mengembangkan butik dan desainnya. Benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi" Ujar Karura ikut bangga.

Dan malam itu, menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keluarga Namikaze yang tidak pernah mendapat kabar dari putri mereka. Karena sang Nenek, Tsunade, bersikeras menyembunyikan Naruto sejak kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan pada keluarganya.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Well, sekali lagi ini cerita yang sudah usang di lepy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reality**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Alert GJ/Abal/G sesuai EYD/SasuFemNaru**

"Tunangan Naru-chan?" Bisik Kushina kaget. Putrinya, telah bertunangan? Tanpa memberikan kabar pada mereka? Apa maksud semua ini?

"Astaga... Naru-chan sudah bertunangan? Seperti apa dia sekarang? Aku tadi melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang menghampirimu. Apa dia yang bernama Senju Ao, Shika?" Tanya Shikaku pada putranya.

"Benar, Tou-san. Ao adalah teman kuliah kami" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Astaga... Kalian benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan putri seperti Naruto. Ku dengar dia menjadi pemain biola terkenal dan desainer yang diperhitungkan di benua pasifik? Astaga... Ditambah Ao, direktur utama Rasenggan? Ku dengar dia mendirikan perusahaan itu dengan jerih payahnya sendiri sambil membantu Naru-chan mengembangkan butik dan desainnya. Benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi" Ujar Karura ikut bangga.

Dan malam itu, menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keluarga Namikaze yang tidak pernah mendapat kabar dari putri mereka. Karena sang Nenek, Tsunade, bersikeras menyembunyikan Naruto sejak kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan pada keluarganya.

.x.o.x.

" _Dimana kau sekarang?_ " Suara diseberang tampak marah. Ao mendengus geli. _Dasar, malam-malam telepon hanya untuk marah-marah? Astaga... Dasar Bossy_. Batinnya.

"Di kamar"

" _Dimana?_ " Suaranya dingin penuh penekanan.

"Di kamar"

"-"

"Apartemenku, di Konoha. Puas?" Potongnya sambil beranjak dari kasur menuju beranda.

Sreek, pintu beranda terbuka. Angin malam yang dingin membelai wajah Ao. Membuatnya memejamkan mata menikmatinya, meski dingin melanda.

" _Di mana?_ " Suara di seberang terdengar lebih lembut.

"Kau tak perlu kemari. Sungguh, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ao menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu beranda.

" _Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?_ "

"Ck, karena aku tahu kau bisa mengacaukan semuanya"

" _Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?_ " Suara diseberang meninggi, tidak terima.

"Karena kau itu _Mesum_ , dasar Ero-Hentai"

"-"

"Kemana-mana kau selalu nyosor. Kau tak ingat di ulang tahunku yang ke 21 kemaren? Hm? Baru datang saja kau langsung menciumku. Apa coba jika bukan _Hentai_?" Potongnya kesal. Orang yang ada diseberang mendengus geli, membenarkan. Yah, dia memang tidak bisa menahan diri jika sudah berjumpa dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Salahkan saja dirinya yang begitu polos dan menggoda.

" _Baiklah, aku mengaku salah_ "

"-"

" _Maafkan aku. Okay?_ " Suara diseberang melembut penuh harapan. Benar-benar bukan tipenya.

"Hn"

"Hey itu-"

"Yayaya... sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Besok ada rapat"

" _Kau datang sebagai wakil Senju?_ "

"Hn"

" _Hati-hati... Mereka baru saja mendapat kabar jika kau bertunangan dengan_ _ **putri**_ _mereka. Mereka pasti akan mencoba untuk menjatuhkanmu dan mengorek informasi mengenai_ _ **nya**_ " Suara diseberang tampak khawatir.

"Hahaha... Aku tahu. Aku sengaja menyuruh beberapa orang untuk memberikan kabar itu, jika ada yang bertanya. Ah-" Menepuk dahinya teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana ekspresi yang lain? Kaa-san, Tou-san? Bagaimana tanggapan mereka? Aish... aku lupa memberi kabar" Ujarnya panik.

" _Hei, tenanglah. Mereka memang sempat kaget, tapi mereka tahu kok. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Aku merindukanmu, dan besok kau harus mau menemuiku. Ingat itu. Dan aku menagih jatahku, jaa_ " Ao bergidik mendengar akhir kalimat itu. Astagaaaaa... Kami-sama... Selamatkan akuuuuuuuuu...

"Ck, aku harus berhati-hati besok. Apalagi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Aish... dasar **Ero** " Gerutunya sebal.

Oh, ingatkan padanya untuk jangan membuat orang _itu_ kesal, dia tidak ingin dihabisi begitu saja. Tidak-tidak, meski mereka sudah terikat.

"Namaewa Senju Ao desu. Perwakilan dari Senju Corp pusat. Saya tidak ingin berbasa-basi, jadi mari kita mulai rapat ini" Ao membuka rapat dengan wibawanya. Ketegasan dan kebijaksanaan terlihat dari wajahnya, meski keangkuhan tidak luput pula wajahnya. Senju Ao, pagi itu menjadi pusat perhatian, bukans aja karena dia adalah seorang senju, namun juga karena kemampuannya yang terlihat ketika mempresentasikan ide-ide cemerlangnya. Keluarga Uchiha yang terdiri atas Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati melihat kemampuannya, sedangkan yang lain, terutama Namikaze Minato hanya bisa terpukau dan tidak menyangka. Minato, dalam benaknya tentu saja, ingin segera rapat ini selesai dan berbicara dengan pemuda yang dikabarkan menjadi tunangan putrinya.

"Sumimasen, Namikaze-sama. Saya lihat, anda kurang fokus sejak bermenit yang lalu. Apa ada yang kurang Anda mengerti?" Suara teguran itu membuat Minato mengembalikan fokusnya. Terimakasih pada otak jeniusnya yang bisa menyerap informasi cengan cepat, jadi meski dia sempat melamun, dia tak ketinggalan poin-poin penting dalam rapat itu.

"Aa, tidak. Silahkan dilanjutkan" Minato pun kembali fokus, berbeda dengan ketiga Uchiha yang hanya mengernyit, menerka-nerka apa yang akan Minato lakukan nanti.

Rapat selesai satu jam kemudian, setelah diselingi diskusi sana sini. Para tetua cukup kagum pada Ao atas kecakapan dan prestasinya. Mereka mulai keluar satu per satu dari ruangan setelah menjabat tangan Ao. Minato berusaha keluar paling akhir, karena ada yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan pemuda itu.

"Selamat, Nak. Tak kusangka kau kemari seperti _ini_ " Fugaku mengucapkannya ketika menjabat tangan Ao, membuat Ao hanya nyengir kuda merasa bersalah.

"Gomene... Tadinya sih aku tak ingin kemari. Tapi entah kenapa jadi terasa seperti melarikan diri. Aku, kan, tak ingin jadi pengecut" Naruto membalas sambil menatap Fugaku lurus.

"Hn. Tapi kurasa, kau harus menghadapinya setelah ini" Fugaku dan Naruto serentak menoleh pada sosok pemuda disamping Itachi.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat pandangan keduanya. Yang dibalas dengusan oleh Fugaku dan gelengan Naruto.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, Nak. Jangan lupa datang kerumah. Mikoto pasti sangat menanti kedatanganmu setelah kabar kemarin malam" Fugaku menepuk pundak Ao dan berlalu bersama Itachi, meninggalkannya bersama Sasuke dan Minato.

"Kau tak pergi, Teme?" Tanya Naruto, mengabaikan keberadaan Minato.

"Aku menunggu _bagian_ ku, kalau kau ingat, Dobe" Jawab Sasuke dengan seringaiannya, membuat Ao bergidik.

"Ehm" Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Minato menatap mereka penuh minat.

"Ah, Namikaze-san. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Ao sopan, meski tatapannya berubah datar.

"Ya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Jawab Minato.

"Aa, dan kalau boleh saya tahu mengenai apa?"

"Naruto" Dan suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke melirik Ao yang terdiam dan Minato yang menatap penuh selidik padanya.

"Aa, Naru-chan" Ao kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat.

"Anda bisa mengatakannya disini, mengingat ruangan ini akan kosong sampai 15 menit ke depan" Ao memberi isyarat pada Sasuke agar duduk. Minato tampak tak menyukainya.

"Sasuke. Jika bisa, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Ao-san" Ujar Minato berusaha sehalus mungkin, agar tidak terlihat mengusir.

"Tidak. Sasuke akan tetap disini, Namikaze-san." Minato menatapnya tajam.

"Jika Anda ingin berbicara mengenai Naru-chan, katakan sekarang. Karena saya ada urusan dengan Sasuke setelah ini" Ucapan tegas dari Ao itu membuat Minato mau tak mau mengalah dan duduk di kursinya kembali yang berjarak 3 kursi dari Ao dan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau bertunangan dengan putriku" Minato menatapnya tegas.

"Maaf, putri anda?" Ao menaikkan salah satu alisnya, merasa salah dengar.

"Ya, Naruto adalah putriku. Namikaze Naruto" Jawaban tegas Minato malah mendapat gelengan dari Ao.

"Maaf, Namikaze-san. Sayangnya Naru-chan, menurut penuturan Tsunade-sama adalah seorang Senju. Beliau menegaskan jika kedua orang tua Naru-chan sudah dianggap tidak ada" Ao mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat Minato yang akan menyangkal.

"Hal itu dilakukan untuk kebaikannya. Jika Anda tidak tahu, Namikaze-san. Naru-chan mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan bertahun silam. Dan itu justru kami, para Senju syukuri, karena Naru-chan tidak akan mengalami trauma dan mengingat rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Dan Anda beserta pada Namikaze yang lain" Ao berdiri diikuti Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya tidak lagi mendekatinya. Anda harus tahu posisi Anda, Namikaze-san"

"Kau yang harusnya tahu dimana posisimu" Minato mengucapkannya dengan amarah setelah menggebrak meja ruang rapat itu. Ao menatapnya datar.

"Saya tahu dengan jelas posisi saya, Namikaze-san. Itulah kenapa saya juga mengatakannya kepada Anda" Minato menatap murka pemuda dihadapannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, anak muda. Aku tetap ayahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghapus hal itu darinya"

"Tentu tidak" Ao mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi itu terjadi, hanya jika, Naru-chan memiliki kenangan yang menyenangkan bersama Anda. Karena setahu saya, kenangan menyenangkan itu telah tertutup oleh kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan yang Naru-chan alami sebelum kepergiannya dengan Tsunade-sama. Seharusnya-" Ao memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Anda menyadari posisi Anda. Karena kami, para Senju, akan dengan senang hati membuat perhitungan dengan Anda jika Naru-chan kembali mengalami hal yang menyakitkan." Ao menatap tajam Minato yang sedang menatapnya murka.

"Ah, saya lupa. Bahkan para Uchiha juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi. Bukan begitu, Uchiha Sasuke?" Ao menatap Sasuke datar yang dibalas anggukan dan tatapan datar pula.

"Sadarilah, Namikaze-san. Naru-chan sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Jangan lagi Anda membebaninya dengan kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan, yang saya bahkan tak ingin tahu apa saja itu. Permisi" Pamitnya tepat ketika ruangan itu terbuka karena akan dibersihkan untuk rapat selanjutnya. Meninggalkan Minato yang menatapnya murka, namun terselip rasa bersalah dihatinya.

 _Apakah begitu sulit untuk meraihmu kembali, Nak?_ Batinnya menyesal.

 **-TBC-**

 **Yamito chan :** Bukan kok, Kan Suke sudah nongol disamping Ao :D Ini sudah lanjut ;)

 **Anom :** Heee~ masa Naru-chan bauuuuu? Hehehe, yeah, sudah tahu kan siapa Ao disini?

 **34 :** Hehehe, gomen masalah wordnya :D ini sudah lanjuuuut~

 **Adelia437 :** Ini Sasuke sudah nongol :D

 **Aiko Vallery :** Hmm... yeah, sudah bisa nebak kan, siapa Ao? :D

 **Choikim1310 :** Ehmm... sudah tertebak belum, siapa Ao? Yang jelas bukan sasuke, hehehe

 **Guest :** Hehehe, g janji ya masalah Update nya... tapi ini sudah lanjut :D

 **:** Ini sudah lanjut :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Alert GJ/Abal/G sesuai EYD/SasuFemNaru** **/DLDR**

* * *

 **Adelia437 :** Ditunggu saja ya, kisahnya. Hehehe, Si teme mesum nggak papa juga sih, menurut saya. Kan Naru-chan punyanya Sasu :D

 **Andiiramayana** : Iya, itu Naru yang nyamar, tapi bukan buat balas dendam kok. Naru kan baik hati tidak sombong rajin menabung dan- #abaikan

 **Darmadarma83** : Gomene~ kalau ceritanya membingungkan #garukkepala #bungkuk2 Terima kasih sudah suka ;)

 **TikaChanpm** : Gomene~ lagi2 bikin orang bingung #bungkuk2 moga aja chap ini nggak bikin bingung, ne ;)

 **Anom** : Waah~ kamu hebat banget bisa nyium bau Naru-chan :D Yups, that's Naru-chan :v

 **Ryuuhi Akira** : Hehehe, kalo masalah panjang... Gomene~ nggak bisa janji, soalnya tergantung sama inspirasi saya :D ini sudah update, maaf kalo kelamaan :D

 **Yamito chan** : Yups, miami... ;) Naru-chan menyamar soalnya sama Tsunade nggak boleh deket2 sama keluarga Namikaze, takutnya Naru-chan terluka lagi ntar.

 **Choikim1310** : Iya, Naru tetep cewek, Cuma nyamar aja jadi cowok. Yang tahu Cuma temen2 dekat Naru dan keluarga Uchiha, kan Naru juga udah jadi Uchiha #ups Mereka pada tahu, dan milih pura-pura nggak tahu di depan orang2. Ini juga masuk permintaan Tsunade pada teman2 Naru dan keluarga Uchiha.

 **Guest** : Yaelah, ni orang. Kalo ngerasa ketipu ya maaf. Banyak kok, ff yang nggak nyantumin sfn, dan saya nggak komentar. Orang kalo nggak suka saya langsung back. Kalo mau teror mah, silahkan atuh. Kaya saya peduli aja bweee~ #melet

 **Yuma** : Naru Cuma nyamar kok, jadi cowoknya. Hehehe, Gaya penulisan saya emang begini. Gomene, kalo bikin bingung and bosen # bungkuk2

 **Fitriis185** : ini sudah lanjut :D

* * *

.x.o.x.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya~**

"Sadarilah, Namikaze-san. Naru-chan sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Jangan lagi Anda membebaninya dengan kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan, yang saya bahkan tak ingin tahu apa saja itu. Permisi" Pamitnya tepat ketika ruangan itu terbuka karena akan dibersihkan untuk rapat selanjutnya. Meninggalkan Minato yang menatapnya murka, namun terselip rasa bersalah dihatinya.

 _Apakah begitu sulit untuk meraihmu kembali, Nak?_ Batinnya menyesal.

* * *

.x.o.x.

Sasuke dan Ao berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat dalam diam. Mereka berjalan menuju lift dalam keheningan. Sesekali, Sasuke melirik sosok disampingnya yang menatap kosong ke depan.

"Kau tak apa?" Sasuke menatap khawatir. Tangannya menangkup wajah muram sosok yang dikasihinya itu. Inilah yang tidak disukainya jika sosok ini datang ke kota kelahiran mereka. Ao-

"Aku lelah" Bisik lirih Ao sambil memejamkan mata dan menumpukan pipinya pada tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Naruto" –Atau mulai bisa kita sebut dengan Naruto membuka matanya mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

"Kau tak harus kemari" Sasuke mengecup sayang kening Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba, Suke" Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke ketika pintu lift akan terbuka di basement. Mereka segera keluar menuju mobil masing-masing, meski sebenarnya Sasuke ingin membawa Naruto bersamanya, namun melihat keadaan hari ini, dia pun mengalah. _Masih ada nanti_. Batinnya mengobati kekecewaannya karena rencana yang sudah disusunnya semalam harus batal. #rencana apa cobaaaa?

Sementara di dalam mobilnya, Naruto menyeringai senang. _Yatta, ternyata aku bisa lolos darinya, hehehe. Untung saja ada kejadian tadi, jadi aku bisa selamat._ Batinnya nista. Ah, ternyata sikap lesunya tadi hanyalah pura-pura. Karena baginya, _mereka_ bukanlah apa-apa.

.0.

* * *

.0.

Mobil keduanya berhenti di kediaman besar Uchiha. Naruto keluar dari , sedang Sasuke keluar dari lamborgini hitamnya.

"Kaa-san pasti akan terkejut melihatmu seperti ini" Ujar Sasuke ketika mereka berjalan bersisian menuju pintu utama.

"Begitu?" Naruto pun melepas dasi dan jasnya, kemudian menyampirkannya dilengan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik wig pirang jabriknya, sehingga membuat rambut panjangnya tergerai.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Celana dan sepatu itu tak cocok untukmu" Jawab Sasuke sambil melepas kacamata yang membingkai sapphire Naruto.

"Hah~ mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan datang sebagai Ao tadi" Naruto menyerahkan jas dan dasi di tangan kirinya pada Sasuke, kemudian kedua tangannya mengeluarkan kemeja blau yang tadi dimasukkannya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, serta menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

"Ck" Sasuke berdecak menatap pemandangan didepannya. Apa Naruto tak tahu, jika kegiatannya itu membuat Sasuke menggoda? Apalagi pada bagian ketika Naruto membuka kedua kancing teratas kemejanya?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos, padahal batinnya tertawa nista mengetahui pikiran Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cepatlah, kau lambat" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto menuju rumah. Dibelakangnya Naruto menyeringai karena berhasil membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi jengkel. Well, tak ada salahnya kan, sesekali mengerjai suaminya itu.

Ah, ya. Perlu diketahui bahwa keduanya sudah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu di UK, dengan pesta khusus keluarga dekat, kecuali Namikaze tentunya.

"Tadaima~"

"Okaeri... Sasuke-kun. Tumben-" Mikoto menatap tak percaya sosok dibelakang putranya.

"Astaga! Naru-chan?" Mikoto langsung beranjak dari kegiatannya menyulam dan berjalan menuju Naruto, langsung memeluknya erat, mengartikan betapa dia merindukan menantu pirangnya itu.

"Tadaima~ Oka-chan" Ujar Naruto manja dalam pelukan Mikoto, membuat Mikoto terkikik senang.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan. Ah" Mikoto yang tadinya berwajah manis tiba-tiba memasang wajah menyeramkan sambil berkacak pinggang, membuat Naruto mengerut takut. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tertawa nista di dalam hati.

 _Rasakan. Salah sendiri datang tidak bilang-bilang_. Batinnya mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Go-gomene~ Oka-chan~ Naru tidak bermaksud tidak memberi tahu~" Naruto berusaha menjelaskan sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang menyeringai kejam menatapnya.

 _Hwee~ kenapa si Teme malah tidak membantunya, sih?_ Batinnya menangis

"Ka-chan tidak mau tahu, Naru. Pokoknya selama disini, kamu harus menemani Ka-chan dan tinggal disini." Mikoto mengucapkannya tegas, khas Uchiha.

"Oka-chan~" Naruto mengambil tangan kanan Mikoto, berusaha merayu dan mengatakannya baik-baik.

"Ka-chan tahu bagaimana keadaan Naru, dan Naru tidak bisa tinggal disini" Perkataan Naruto membuat Mikoto mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Kalian kan sudah menikah. Kenapa kau tidak bisa tinggal disini?" Tuntut Mikoto sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang kini berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Naruto datang sebagai Senju Ao, Ka-san. Akan mencurigakan ketika Minato-san mencari tahu mengenai Ao, dan mendapati Naruto disini. Kita sama-sama tahu, jika Naruto tidak diperbolehkan disini" Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Mikoto murung.

"Tapi Ka-chan tenang saja. Naru janji akan sering-sering kemari. Ne?" Tambah Naruto cepat-cepat.

"Baiklah~" Mikoto menyerah. Padahal Mikoto sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto dengan bebas seperti ketika mereka di di kediaman Senju.

"Sebaiknya kalian berganti baju. Kita makan siang bersama, ne" Mikoto baru menyadari jika sekarang sudah waktu jam makan siang, dan wajah Naruto nampak lelah. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Ha'i Ka-chan" Naruto berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju tangga untuk ke lantai atas, ke kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke di tahan Mikoto.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, di kantor?" Tanyanya langsung. Uchiha sekali.

"Ya. Kami rapat bersama Minato-san" Jawaban Sasuke membuat Mikoto tersentak.

"Dia- Naru, tidak apa-apa, kan?" Mikoto menatap khawatir sosok Naruto yang telah menghilang dari tangga.

"Tidak, dia bisa menghadapinya. Meski mereka sempat bentrok, Naruto bisa menghadapinya" Sasuke mengenggam kedua tangan Mikoto sambil meremasnya, menguatkan.

"Dia sangat kuat, Ka-chan. Itu yang harus kita percayai" Mikoto mengangguk sambil berkaca-kaca karena mengingat apa yang selama ini terjadi.

"Naruto berhak untuk bahagia" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan kau harus membuatnya lebih bahagia, Sasuke-kun" Mikoto membelai pipi kiri Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil berjanji di dalam hati untuk selalu membahagiakan Naruto.

"Tentu, Ka-san. Karena dia adalah istriku, dan aku sangat mencintainya" Mikoto tersenyum mendengar jawaban putra bungsunya. Putranya sudah dewasa dan menemukan belahan jiwanya. Dan dia sangat bersyukur keduanya bisa bersama.

Keduanya tidak menyadari, jika diujung tangga yang tak tampak oleh mereka, Naruto mendengarnya dengan hati terharu dan mata yang begitu berkaca-kaca. Betapa dia merasa sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan keluarga seperti mereka. Keluarga yang benar-benar menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Baa-san benar. Aku akan bahagia. Bahkan meski tanpa _mereka_ " Naruto mengangguk mantap sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamar Sasuke. Melupakan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Melupakan pertemuannya dengan sang Ayah yang sedikit banyak membuatnya tak nyaman, meski dia tidak mengingatnya. Ya, apa yang Naruto katakan pada Minato adalah benar. Jika dia mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak mengingat mereka. Namun dia mengetahui kisahnya sendiri dari beberapa orang. Dan dia tahu, apa yang Tsunade katakan semua benar. Meski dia tidak perlu membenci keluarganya, tapi mengikuti nasehat Tsunade agar tidak kembali terluka tak ada salahnya. Lagi pula, dia sudah memiliki keluarga Uchiha. Apa lagi yang diinginkannya? Dia sudah bahagia, itu yang paling penting.

- **TBC** -


End file.
